Obstacles (B.C. Bow Contest)
Obstacles are immobile objects in B.C. Bow Contest. Rocks and bones Appearance They appear as many different objects, most commonly rocks in the Rock and Balloon Cup, and assorted piles of bones in the Bone Cup. Game information Rocks and bones are for the most part immobile, set in places that most restrict the way in which the target(s) can be shot. The player cannot shoot through them with normal arrows, although special arrows, such as spirit arrows, are able to. B.C._Bones_2.png|Some bones as seen in the Bone Cup B.C._Bones_1.png|A ribcage B.C._Bones_3.png|A skull Wind Appearance Game information Wind will push fired arrows in a pre-determined horizontal direction, to the left or to the right. In some levels, wind will stop for a few seconds wears in some levels it breezes permanently. Wind will push balloons away. No-wind arrows are not affected by wind. Lava Appearance Game information Lava will push fired arrows upward. When arrows are too far away from the ground, they will fall again. Lava only appears in the Lava Cup. B.C._Lava.png|The entire lava motif Dino skulls and bags Appearance Game information Dino skulls and bags appears as regular obstacles carried by pterodactyls. Players cannot shoot through them with normal arrows, although special arrows, such as spirit arrows, are able to. Sometimes a target will be on the bag. Bags will always have targets on them, while skulls will never have targets on them. PteroBag_1.png|A large bag carried by a pterodactyl PteroBag_2.png|A small bag carried by a pterodactyl PteroSkull.png|A skull carried by a pterodactyl Tar Appearance Game information If the player shoots an arrow into tar, they will lose ten points. Dinosaurs witch are stuck in tar cannot move. Tar only appears in the Tar Cup. Tar.png|The entire tar motif Tar spouts Appearance Game information If the player shoots an arrow into a tar spout, the arrow will bounce back without causing the player to loose points. Tar spouts will periodically shoot upwards, blocking the way of the player's arrows, and after a few seconds disappear into the tar. Tar spouts only appear on round three of Tar Cup. Tar_sprout.png|A tar sprout X targets Appearance Game information If the player shoots an X target, they will lose twenty five points. X targets only appears on the ground and are much larger than other targets. Xtarget.png|A small X target Dinosaurs Dinosaurs are obstacles in B.C. Bow Contest. Dinosaurs generally very appear different from one another, each dinosaur generally appearing in different colours. Dinosaurs serve as obstacles most of the time, although some have targets on them. Dinosaurs tend to move and have different behaviour, although most to certain extent are stationary. Certain dinosaurs are only found in certain cups. Brontosaurus.png|A brontosaurus Pterodactyl..png|A pterodactyl Ankylosaurus.png|An ankylosaurus Dinosaur_BC_Bow_Contest.png|A t-rex Pachycephalosaurus.png|A pachycephalosaurus Brontosauruses :Main article: Brontosauruses Brontosauruses are green coloured dinosaurs with large necks that are often in the player's way, often requiring that the player shoot high over them. Their long necks are the most noticeable part of them, and the part often in the way of the player. Pterodactyls :Main article: Pterodactyls The only flying dinosaur, pterodactyls fly up in the air holding bags, some of these bags having targets on them. Ankylosauruess :Main article: Ankylosauruses Found only in the Bone Cup, ankylosauruses are armadillo type dinosaurs who when hit with an arrow, move a certain distance forward. T-Rex :Main article: T-Rex One of the biggest dinosaurs in the game t-rex are stationary dinosaurs that open their mouth and roar, to expose a rock that has a target on it. Pachycephalosauruses :Main article: Pachycephalosauruses A dinosaur found only in the Tar Cup, pachycephalosauruses are partially submerged in tar. A target painted on their head, whenever they are struck with an arrow, they will submerge into tar and emerge somewhere else in the level. Earthquakes Appearance Game information When an earthquake occurs, the volcano in the background will erupt and the screen will shake, making precise shooting of arrows very hard. After a few seconds, the earthquake will stop and the screen will become normal again. During the second round of an earthquake, rocks will fall of the sky, some of them having targets on them. EarthquakeVolcano.png|The volcano erupting EarthquakeRocks.png|The rocks EarthquakeTargets.png|A group of rocks with targets on them Trivia *The tar and lava motif are very similar to each other. Category:Interactive objects Category:B.C. Bow Contest